


Collect Me with Your Steady Hands

by DisgruntledPelican



Series: I will not feel shame about the drabbles. [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican
Summary: For the prompt: "Patrick has a panic attack. David is the calm, rational one" given by the wonderful Delilah McMuffin!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: I will not feel shame about the drabbles. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557733
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Collect Me with Your Steady Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/gifts).



> Title from: Ease my Mind by Ben Platt

David woke up in the middle of the night, unsure what had startled him. He quickly heard it again... a distinct whimper and failed attempt at a deep breathe. His body immediately responded to the pained, sad noises Patrick was making. He searched the apartment, eyes landing on him on the floor of the bathroom. 

“Patrick, Patrick, I need you to breathe. Breathe with me.” 

“D-David, I’m I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean to wake y-you.” 

“Honey, I’m here for you. We can talk in a minute. You need to breathe.” 

It took several minutes for Patrick to regulate his breathing. His entire body melting into David’s touch. David’s large hands soothing over his back, neck, forearms. When his breathing was settled, Patrick finally spoke, “I could have lost everything today. My parents could have rejected me, you could have left.” 

“Stop baby, we all love you too much for that. You’re never losing any of us. Ever.” 

Patrick nodded. He believed every word David said. He trusted David implicitly. 

As David wiped the tears from Patrick’s face, Patrick caught sight of those 4 silver rings... which gave him the best idea he’d had since investing in Rose Apothecary.


End file.
